


The talk

by grantvire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantvire/pseuds/grantvire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny and Draco talk about Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The talk

_“I loved him you know, even then” Draco murmurs “I just couldn’t forgive him.”_

* * *

 

A boy and girl were sat on a bench, they were an odd pair by any standards.

The boy (one could easily confuse him for a man if you looked at his face, no boy should be able to carry that much pain) was sat straight, his platinum hair shone in the winter sunlight and his skin was a pale as the recently settled snow. It was obvious from just glancing at him how he cared for his appearance, there was not a hair out of place, his skin was smooth and his body toned, he wore with a suit that no wrinkle dared to grace. There was a certain air to this boy, he was calm and collected, even in this snowy weather his body wore no visible goosebumps, nor did it shake uncontrollably. He was perfectly in control and you could tell he liked it that way, this was not a boy you would approach if you could avoid it.

The girl looked vibrant next to him, her ginger hair stuck out all over the place and she wore secondhand clothing. Freckles littered face and her cheeks were lightly blushed. She looked fierce and loving. She did not look like someone who would be found on the same bench as this boy and she did not act as though someone had destroyed a part of her soul, no that was only shown in her eyes. That was in fact the only thing in common this pair had, the look of agony they both conceded in their eyes.

To any passer by they would assume that these two were perhaps a couple who had recently fought or even two strangers (there was of course a fair amount of distance between them), you could hardly notice when they started talking they were so quiet and subtle.

The girl, even though she was shaking from sobs soon to come was managing to speak in a comforting manner whereas the boys tone was cold yet it was almost no more then a whisper, it was one that could easily command the attention of an entire room and make them do his bidding, he was gifted in the art if persuasion.

Even if one were to listen closely there was no way you could hear them without sitting in the middle of them, it was clearly not meant for other peeople. 

* * *

Ginny waited for Draco to say something, _anything_ , she knew she shouldn’t worry, he was after all not only a deatheater but someone who had made her and her family's life hell because he could, but they had both lost someone dearly close to them and she knew he was suffering as much, if not more then her. At least she had her family, he had no one.

 

Finally Ginny broke the silence “Do.. do you wish to talk?” she murmured, her pause could be mistaken for nerves but this was not the case, she could not find herself to be scared of the boy as she might previously have been. Now she merely felt pity for him, she had seen his human side and would not forget it, no thats wrong, she _could_ not forget it so when she stammered it was merely because she didn’t want to press him for information and make him push her away when she knew he needed her.

 

Surprisingly (to both of them) Draco nodded. “It’s..” he searched for the word, this wasn’t something he could just get out of the way, he needed to phrase this correctly, he needed someone who could understand her. He inhaled the crisp air, noting that a couple of snowflakes had begun to fall once again. “We haven’t talked in years,” he began to explain “we both wanted to of course, but we just _couldn’t_. A deatheater and the boy who lived?” He let out a sharp laugh at that “No. We couldn’t speak anymore, not after that article in the daily prophet.” He paused again “The problem with that article.. Harry, well he hadn’t wanted everyone knowing, he was still closeted you see? And this article exposed him, he was hurt, I knew that even then but I didn’t understand why. To me it had never mattered if people knew I was gay, it wasn’t something that bothered me, it was because of this I don’t think I gave him the support he needed. We started spending more and more time apart, and that’s,” He breathed in deeply, his eyes starting to fill with tears,  another hollow laugh falling out of his mouth “that’s when he cheated on me. With you. And I had to find out through the papers. But you know what Ginny? He was lucky to have you, you gave him something I never could, a supportive family. And children. God did he want children.” He stopped for several moments, just when Ginny thought she should say something he started again “You know I tried to move on, I did. But nothing worked, that's why I married Astoria you see, as opposite from Harry as you could get, I wasn’t even slightly attracted to her but it was better then fucking lots of guys trying to replace him. He came back to me once, did you know that? Tried to apologise, beg for me to come back. I loved him, even then I loved him” Draco murmurs “I just couldn’t forgive him.” He wiped his palms on his suit jacket as he stood “You know I never thought he’d leave like this? I always thought he’d die against some dark wizard, I never- I never thought he’d die at his own hand. I promised him I'd protect him. I tried to protect him I really did, I was just protecting him from the wrong thing.” He shook his head drying his eyes, he pasted a smile on his face “Thank you Ginny, thank you for this.” and without waiting for a response he walked off, fading into the street leaving Ginny with tears falling down her face feeling more lost then she ever had before.


End file.
